


Unraveling

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr Prompt "Nine x Rose, sharing a park bench"





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr fic being moved to AO3

Rose held out the bundle of blue wool in her hands.

“Here,” she said.

The eyes that looked at her were a different shade of blue than the sapphire yarn she’d used on the scarf, but she hadn’t been able to find anything that quite matched that odd, light, stormy colour that she saw looking at her from across the park path every day.

The bloke seemed to live on the bench, though she knew that park regulations made the homeless move elsewhere overnight.

“I don’t take charity,” he said in his gruff, Northern-accented voice.

“’Snot charity.  I’m learning to knit, so you get the lumpy one that even my mum refuses to say is pretty.”

The fact that she’d decided to learn to knit specifically so that she could give him something that he might accept she kept to herself.

He frowned as he reached for the scarf.  He frowned a lot, this bloke.  Rose knew that he must have had it hard- he didn’t look like a drunk, a drug addict, or a madman, so he was probably a veteran.  That was the tragedy of it all.

“Why’s it so long?” he asked, unrolling the scarf which was nearly seven feet long.

“Erm… I didn’t actually know how to quit, so I just kept going until someone showed me.”

That, at least, was true.

“Put it on then,” she urged.  It was bitterly cold, and he was wearing nothing but a leather jacket and a red jumper and jeans.

He gave her a narrow look, but obliged by winding the long scarf around his neck.  As it continued on and on, however, Rose saw, for the first time, a sparkle of humour in his eyes.  He wrapped it over his face, leaving only the tip of his long nose and those flame-blue eyes uncovered by the end.

“It brings out your eyes,” Rose said with a grin.

For the first time in the months she’d been talking to him from the park bench, she heard him laugh.


End file.
